1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a structure that dissipates heat from a semiconductor chip and can be formed with a simple process, and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device. Further, the invention relates to a semiconductor device, and a heat radiator that have high heat dissipation efficiency, and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor chip generates heat upon an operation. In related art, in order to efficiently dissipate heat generated by a semiconductor chip, a heatsink is mounted on the semiconductor chip with an adhesive agent or a screw (e.g. JP-A-2006-222406 (FIG. 28)).
As described above, in related art, in order to efficiently dissipate heat generated by a semiconductor chip, a heat radiator is mounted on the semiconductor chip with an adhesive agent or a screw. Therefore, the number of manufacturing steps has been increased.
Further, if high heat dissipation efficiency from a heat radiator of a semiconductor chip to the air is achived, the heat radiator can be downsized.